Desire of the Heart
by CJ Jade
Summary: [ShWeir] John and Elizabeth think about their relationship. If too graphic email me and I will rewrite a certain part! Complete Revised as of Aug. 05, 2005, I edited some of the grammar mistakes


**Author Notes:** They've been on Atlantis for six months. If this offends anyone just e-mail me and I will rewrite it fast. I have no SGA beta reader, if interested e-mail me! After reading it I saw some minor mistakes and I fixed them.  
**Pairing:** John/Elizabeth;  
**Summary:** John and Elizabeth think about their relationship.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or its characters.  
**Rate: R- detailed but not to much**  
**Season:** One  
**Category:** Romance  
**Spoilers:** Season One

**Desire of the Heart**

Doctor Elizabeth Weir was many things and had done many things but having a no strings attached relationship with an air force major was not one of them. She had no idea when or how it began really just that it did. She could remember the look in his eyes and feel of rough hand on her skin. Touching places that only two other men have touched, never ever did she have casual sex. There were too many risks, not that she minded risk but not this kind.

Walking towards what only could be called the living room of her quarters she started to think of that night. Only hours after they all were in Atlantis talking. Celebrating their new lives here but never giving up hope they would one day return home. She blamed it on the drink she had no idea what he blamed it on. All she knew is that night started something she had come to crave.

_Elizabeth__ found herself pressed against a wall with John's hungry mouth attached to hers. His mouth was demanding making sure she understood he was in control of this. Not that she minded because for the first time in her life she found herself a helpless victim and liking it.___

_Out of breath he moved his lips to her neck nibbling in a certain spot that made her moan. __Elizabeth__ closed her eyes moving her head back giving him more access. Moving away from the wall they walked backwards to her bed. __Elizabeth__ quickly pushed his jacket off his shoulders. ___

_How the rest of their clothing came off was blur to __Elizabeth__ because the next thing she knew he laid her on the bed. Both only dressed in their underclothing as sensation after sensation hit. If it was him intimately pressed against her or his mouth doing something, she was in heaven. John seemed to know her body better then she did and that fact should have scared her but she was too far gone to care.___

_The next thing to happen was what kept John coming back for more. She flipped them over and straddled his hips attaching her mouth to his. John gasped into her mouth when she pressed into him at just the right angle. He could feel her heat through his boxer. Moving her hand down she pulled at his boxes, with his help they soon were gone. John broke the kiss as he undid the clasp to her bra.___

_Elizabeth__ once again found herself underneath him and his hungry mouth. __Elizabeth__ never even noticed him slip off her panties nor did she notice he was hovering above her. She opened her eyes to find his crystal blue ones watching her in amazement. Grabbing his dog tags she pulled him back in for another earth shattering mind numbing kiss that left them dizzy with want and need._

Elizabeth shook her head as she started to remember what it felt like the first time they were joined as one body. It was an incredible feeling, one that could never be copied ever. But it had also been her down fall because it was that feeling that had led her to her problem.

Major John Sheppard was a man who was used to having any women he wanted. It sometimes wasn't something he was proud of but like most men he liked sex. He could live without but if he met a girl and they seemed to connect or he found a woman who presented herself as a challenge he went for it. And Elizabeth Weir was a little of both, they connected that night but she was also a challenge. She was beautiful and could get any man she wanted but she didn't see her self that way.

He remembered them that first morning stumbling over each other, trying to get out an explanation but nothing came. They agreed that it would never happen again and he believed that last three days. He then found himself grabbing her in the middle of some hallway and kissing her until neither one of them could breathe. They found some closest and relieved their physical need.

It was like that for the first few months they'd sleep together and it meant nothing. It was just a physical thing to them, nothing more nothing less. Sometimes they would just find some closet or one of their beds but neither ever stayed. When they were done they'd dress and leave. That was until that one night, the night that changed everything.

_"Elizabeth," John mumbled.__  
__"Yea," Elizabeth asked moving to get up.__  
__"Stay for a moment," John asked in a small voice.___

_Elizabeth wanted to tell him no but the truth was she was so tired she didn't want to have to move right now. She didn't want to quickly get dressed then sneak her way to her quarters. She just wanted to sleep so she moved closer to him-- what was just a few more moments.___

_John shifted around his bed and smiled softly as he felt Elizabeth shift as well. He moaned softly as her body moved against his. Lifting his head to rest it on his hand he watched her sleep. She looked so young this way, the worries and responsibilities of Atlantis didn't exist. Moving her hair out of her face he felt her shift then open her eyes and smile at him softly.___

_"Morning," John muttered.__  
__"I fell asleep," Elizabeth said stretching.__  
__"I don't mind," John smiled._

John looked around his room he needed her, and he needed her now. Quickly throwing on his jacket he began his way towards her room. He didn't care if they just talked he just needed to be near her right now. When had this changed, when was just being near her enough?

Elizabeth wanted him so much right now, but she was going to be strong because she didn't need him. She never needed anyone in her life. Sitting on her couch she started to smile when she remembered the first time he grabbed her and pulled her in their storage closet and they just made out. Sometimes their relationship made her feel sixteen again, but they weren't in a relationship she corrected herself.

_John knew she was coming he could hear her talking to herself and smiled. This was their storage closet, whenever one of them passed by it they were always on alert. Because she had pulled him in here several times, each time she had surprised him with something new. She was always surprising him, and that's why he loved their thing so much.___

_"John," Elizabeth whispered. __  
__"Hi," John smiled as his lips touched hers.__  
__"I have a meeting in an hour," Elizabeth moaned as his lips moved to her neck.__  
__"You won't be late," John said in her ear.___

_She could feel John smile as his lips explored her neck, and she knew it was up to her to leave. But this was their closet and she couldn't leave, it would ruin the meaning of this place. This was their special place, the place where so many good experiences have happened.___

_She pushed away to find him looking at her with those big blue eyes and that cocky grin she had helped put on his face. Grabbing his face she kissed him hard as he moved her up against the wall. His hands moved up her shirt just exploring and caressing her skin. By the time he was done she was so turned on she wanted to tell them the meeting was cancelled. And she knew he was too, she could feel it.___

_"So I'll see you tonight," Elizabeth asked nibbling on his ear.__  
__"Same time," John panted._

John needed to turn around she can not know she had this kind of power over him. He needed to go back to his quarters take a nice long ice cold shower and go to bed. Elizabeth knew she needed to find a hobby, something besides sneaking around with John. She needed to remember Simon, yes Simon the man she was going to marry the man who John put to shame in the bed. Elizabeth put her head in her hands that was not working very well.

"Liz," John said walking in.  
"John," Elizabeth said.  
"You busy," John asked.  
"I am now," Elizabeth said biting her bottom lip.  
"Oh then I'll go," John said trying to hide his disappointment

Walking towards him she wrapped her arms around his neck letting him know that he was what she was busy with. Pulling him towards the bed John smiled when she pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him. Pulling her towards him he knew that tonight would be one of their playful nights.

"I could get used to this," John said as Elizabeth cuddled next into him.  
"You know we've become attached," Elizabeth said seriously.  
"Yea we have," John said smiling.  
"What are we going to do," Elizabeth said.  
"More trips to our closet," John joked.  
"John," Elizabeth said.  
"We could say we are in a...relationship," John mumbled.  
"We could…but that would have strings and you said you were a no strings kind of guy," Elizabeth reminded him.  
"Well I've changed my mind…I need you and not in that kind of way…well not anymore," John said.  
"So we're together…do we tell anyone," Elizabeth said.  
"Would you mind if I say no," John said.  
"No," Elizabeth smiled.

The next morning Elizabeth smiled when she felt John under her. Her arm was draped over his stomach and her head rested on his chest. She was half laying on him half not, and she knew John didn't mind because he seemed to be smiling in his sleep. Slipping out of bed she pulled on his t-shirt and stood at the foot of her bed.

He looked so peaceful and innocent when he slept, but this time something was different when she watched him. She closed her eyes and took in the scent that was John Sheppard. Walking around the room she started to pick up her clothing to get dressed. She was in the living room picking up her boots when strong arms went around her waist.

"Good morning," Elizabeth smiled.  
"You look good in my shirt," John mumbled kissing her neck.  
"Well then you won't mind me keeping it," Elizabeth giggled.  
"But what would I wear," John laughed.  
"You have two other t-shirts here," Elizabeth said turning around to face him.

He only wore his boxers and a cocky grin on his face, and she knew she was the reason for it. He bent forward kissing her sweetly before walking away to get dressed. They needed to be on duty in an hour and he still needed to sneak back to his quarters.

"John," Elizabeth said as he walked out.  
"Yea," John said.  
"Here," Elizabeth said throwing him his jacket.  
"What you don't want to keep this too," John joked.  
"Maybe next time," Elizabeth said with a grin.

John smiled back at her as he made him way to his quarters making sure no one saw him. He quickly got dressed and made his way towards his station. He saw Elizabeth was talking to Peter about something and didn't miss the small smile that graced her face when he walked in. John had a feeling that things were really going to get interesting from now on.

The End- Maybe I'm thinking about a sequel


End file.
